


Legacies and Heirs

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: F/M, Female Yukihira Souma, Jealous Jouichirou, Jealousy, Marriage of Convenience, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Protective Jouichirou, Shovel Talk, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Suoh's legacy is in danger and to secure the future...they're in need of an heir. Tamaki loves Haruhi but more like a daughter than a spouse. But he can't let his family down...he himself isn't sure how it all happen. One day he's talking it over with Souma, who transferred only for a month, and the next thing he knows they're married and expecting.Tamaki's nervous about telling the Host Club. Souma doesn't think her friend's reactions will be anything worth worrying about.Oh boy is she wrong!Jealousy, anger, death threats...poor Tamaki.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yukihira-chan!" Gao smiled when she saw the redheaded chef. "It's so nice to see you again! Is there a school assignment I'm not aware of? Or are you here to just visit Shinomiya-san?" 

"Oh! Hey. I...to be honest I didn't know I was going to be here until this morning. I have a reservation." Souma answered.

Gao looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She always memorized each day's reservation and their timing. "I don't think so, Yukihira-can."

"Well, it's not under Yukihira. It's under Suoh."

"Oh! Okay yes. But you're still a bit early." Gao commented. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Tamaki had some things he needed to do and said to meet him here. I thought I'd come and say hi." Souma said with a smile. 

"Souma! I thought I heard your voice!" Lucie came out and hugged Souma. The redhead returned the embrace. But she caught a whiff of something vinegar base and made her stomach churn. She covered her mouth before running to the bathroom.

Shinomiya came up to see where Lucie had gone when he caught the end of Souma's dashing off. "Was that the brat?" 

"It was," Gao answered with a frown of concern. 

"Should someone go after her?" Lucie asked.

"Since it was you who made her run off to the bathroom, I don't think it should be you." Abel came by and said. 

A tick went off in Shinomiya's eye. "Leave it to the brat to appear and already create chaos. All of you head back to your posts!" He barked before he headed to the bathroom. He knocked and waited outside, "Yukihira, you better not be making a mess in there! I'll make you clean it up."

There was a small pause before the door opened and Souma poked her face through. "Hey, sempai..."

Shinomiya tried and only slightly succeeded in looking unbothered. "So...where did you eat?"

"Huh?" Souma asked, confused. 

"You're sick. Obviously, you ate at some horribly prepared and cared for place and got food poisoning. Where did you eat?" So he could have it shut down for getting Souma sick. "In case someone saw you and think my restaurant isn't up to par, I know who to blame...other than you."

"Oh. Uh...it's not food poisoning." Souma replied and looked down and blushing. 

Shinomiya scoffed, "If it's not food poisoning then what could it possibly be?"

"...morning sickness."

_**crash!** _

Gao had brought Souma a glass of water and was close enough to hear. In her shock, she dropped the water. 

"Gao-chan!" Souma cried out and hurried to help.

"No! No, no it's okay, I got it Yukihira-chan!" Gao exclaimed and covered it with one of the cloth napkins. 

While it was being cleaned up, Shinomiya stood there in shock. Once he snapped out of it a wave of jealousy and anger washed over him, "You're pregnant?" 

"Um...yeah. But no one really knows yet. I...I've sort of avoided going back to school because of it." Souma said. 

Shinomiya sighed deeply and closed his eyes so he could think. Okay. So...what did he know? Souma was...with child. She was with child and is avoiding school. School which will be too demanding for her in her condition. Cooking would be anywhere but the school had too many ill-suited people to be around Souma at any time, let alone now. There had to be flexible hours, paid maternity leave, a safe location for the child to be taken care of while she worked after she returned to work. And there was living. For now, he had a spare bedroom, but he could get a bigger place. Give the child its own nursery, Souma could, in theory, get her own room but by then they...they...

"Sou-chan! I'm so sorry I'm late! Traffic was awful this way! Are you alright my darling?" Tamaki came running. Once in front of Souma, he grabbed her hands and lifted them up to kiss them tenderly. He looked at her with such love and affection...

It made Shinomiya's blood boil. 

"Tamaki-kun, I'm fine. Just...vinegar was too powerful." Souma replied. She didn't pull away or push the blond away. 

When he realized there were all just staring there with the blond fussing over Souma, he cleared his throat. 

"Oh right, Tamaki-kun, this is the owner and my old Senpai Shinomiya Kojiro. Shinomiya-Senpai this is my husband, Suoh Tamaki."

_Husband_?

Looking at her hand, he noticed the bands on each of their left hands. 

"Oh! Yes, Souma-chan's told me about you. Pleased to meet you! Your restaurant is one of the best, so I hear. I'm excited to try it out. And nothing but the best for darling flower." Tamaki said with a dreamy smile towards Souma. 

Souma smiled at him before looking at Gao, "Is our table going to be ready soon?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Just about. This way." Gao said leading the way. 

Souma was about to follow behind Tamaki when Shinomiya held her hand. At the action, Tamaki's naive and sweet demeanor changed to a threatening icy one that made Shinomiya let go. 

"I need to speak with Yukihira," Shinomiya stated. 

"She doesn't need any stress. I'm actually thinking it's time we went home, feel free to give our reservations away." Tamaki replied. 

"Tamaki-kun...I'm fine. Let me speak with Shinomiya-senpai and then I'll join you." Souma said as she cupped his face and kissed him. 

Feeling a bit calmer, Tamaki went with Gao but not without looking back 

Once he was gone, Shinomiya said quietly, "If you married him because you're with child...you can still get an annulment. We can help you sort it out."

Souma sighed before smiling up at Shinomiya, "I'm fine. I don't expect you to understand but I'm fine."

"What about your culinary education?" Shinomiya demanded. 

"I have my family's restaurant. That's all I wanted. I have that now. And more. I don't like what you're implying!"

"That you were dumb and got pregnant and married the first man in a stupid, childish move?"

_**SLAP!** _

"Souma!" Tamaki rushed over and pushed Souma behind him. 

Souma tugged on his arm. "It's okay Tama-kun. We're leaving after all." 

Tamaki glared at Shinomiya before grabbing Souma's hand and making their departure. 

Shinomiya watched them go before storming off to this office. Gao took a moment to go spread the word of all she heard. Soon, that was all that the staff could talk about, much to the chagrin of the owner. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Tamaki asked. 

Souma sighed, "It's probably best. You got to the office and get things settled there with the transfer, yeah? I'll meet you back at the hotel." 

The blond reached over and kissed her gently. He knew their love was new and not a mad inferno, but there was a flame. They just needed to fan it and feed it and let it grow. 

Souma watched him go until he was completely out of view before making her way back to the Polar Star Dorm. It was the first time she actually thought about how the others would react. Shinomiya's reaction wasn't at all what she expected. Sure she guessed he wouldn't be too excited, but to criticize her decision as if she didn't think things through! 

She was privy to information he wasn't. She knew the stakes that Tamaki and his family faced. They were going to lose everything in ways Souma couldn't grasp. The only way for the Suoh family to make it was...well, here she was. Married and pregnant. She'd have to say goodbye to her friends she's made here but Tamaki's promised to cover whatever debt the Yukihira diner owed, pay for whatever renovations were needed...Souma's dreams of continuing the family diner would come true. Yeah, she's learned a lot and could still learn more but now she just had to adjust. 

For a moment she was very nervous. Then she remembered who her friends were. No matter what troubles she faced, they always had her back. Surely they'd support her now. 

"Yush!" She did a small cheer for herself and the situation. 

* * *

 

"Souma...I was beginning to forget your face." Fumio said teasingly. 

"Ma ma Fumio-sama. It hasn't been that long." Souma said as she scratched the back of her head. 

"It's been long enough," Fumio replied with a gentle smile.  "So, what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" 

"What? Why...why would you assume I would be in trouble?" 

Fumio gave her a deadpanned look. "Call it woman's intuition." 

Souma gave her a sheepish smile, "I actually have some news..."

"Oh?" Fumio inquired. 

"Yes well, you see..."

"SOUMA-CHAN!" Yuki cried out as she, Ryoko, and Megumi rushed to greet her. All taking turned to hug her. Shoji and Daigo joining in as well. 

They all began to speak at once, telling her of all that they've been up to while she's been away. Souma was trying to keep up with every since one of them, having missed them all but after a while, it got too muddled. 

"Souma-chan, you're home. I wondered what was taking so long." 

Souma looked up to meet the gaze of her father. 

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Her stomach was now in knots. When before she would be thrilled to see her father, if not a bit competitive to have another challenge to see how she's grown...now wasn't a good time. 

Joichiro raised an eyebrow. Parental instincts immediately sensing something was wrong. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see your darling papa?" 

"Of course she is! What an absurd question!" That was Erina. She was there too. And it seemed she was still a big a fan of her father. 

"I...o-of course I am! I just...I'm surprised." Souma said. 

"Come join us in the kitchen. We've just restocked, we can pull dishes out of a hat and have a shokugeki. Now that you've been cooking for a bunch of rich elite kids, maybe you've improved your plating and finesse." Joichiro said. 

Souma nodded, maybe a good shokugeki will get her mind off the telling them the news. They were all discussing what they could make, re-telling stories to Souma about things they've tried since she was gone. 

"Ne ne Souma-chan. You seemed to be gaining some weight. Maybe we should have a salad shokugeki." Joichiro teased and poked Souma's sides. 

For a moment she thought that it would all be normal. She was about to tell her dad that he could shove it, but once in the kitchen, she caught a scent. Someone had been using pickles, one of the boys probably making themselves a sandwich. Pickles were strong and on her current list of foods to avoid. 

She rushed over to the wastebasket and puked. 

"Souma-chan, are you alright?" Megumi asked with concern. She was there to hold Souma's hair and rub her back. 

Once Souma was done she nodded. 

Ryoko was already brewing something for her while Yuki grabbed her a glass of water. 

Erina had her phone in her hands and already talking to Hisako. 

Her dad was by her side after getting some salt crackers. Whatever 'coolness' or teasing he had was now replaced with the worry of a concerned father, "Did you eat too much?"

"No..." Souma said, feeling very small and looking at her feet. 

"Come on, let's get you to bed. If this is a stomach flu, the best you can do is rest. We'll fix you up some of our best remedies. Fumio-Sama has gained quite some good ones over the years." Joochiro told her. 

"Uh...it's...it's not stomach flu, papa," Souma muttered. She took a deep breath before just getting it over with. "It's morning sickness..."

A terrible cold shiver just encased the room. 

Joichiro placed on a false smile and he patted Souma on the back gently. "Silly Souma-chan...you can't have morning sickness. It's the middle of the afternoon!"

"Not to mentioned you'd need to be pregnant," Daigo commented dryly. 

When Joichiro set a glare at him, the brunet cowered away. He felt like his whole life flashed before his eyes with the mere stare. 

"I...I am."

It was like the darkest day of the tundra had set itself in the kitchen of the Polar Star Dorm, home of a very malice darkness that was out for blood. 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry but only the president or Yukihira's guardian can request an official transfer," Eishi said with an apologetic smile. He hated paperwork and business stuff like this. But as 1st seat, sometimes things like these fell in his lap. 

"What about her husband?" Tamaki asked. 

Eishi chuckled a bit, what a ludicrous idea! "Yukihira-chan isn't so-"

"Actually she is. To me. And we'd like to be closer to my home. So the transfer please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if anyone's reading this, but I know nothing about marriages, their rules, or even transfers. It's all creative liberties I'm taking so please just go along with it.


End file.
